


Learning to Knock

by I_ran_out_of_books



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Angry Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ran_out_of_books/pseuds/I_ran_out_of_books
Summary: Merlin never bothers to knock and one day walks in on Arthur in a less than dignified state. Arthur takes his revenge.





	Learning to Knock

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before but I was experimenting for another fic I'm planning. Things got out of hand, and suddenly I had a full one-shot. Merry smut reading, ya filthy animals!
> 
> (That's a reference I'm not calling y'all animals ...ok I'm leaving. I'm ashamed of myself, goodbye.)

Since the beginning of his training to be a manservant Merlin had been reminded that knocking was an important part of being a good servant. Whenever he arrived at the prince’s chambers he was to knock and then wait for permission to enter. Most people had little trouble grasping the concept, but Merlin was not most people. He figured he waited on Arthur hand and foot, and should hardly have to knock to enter a place that he had every right to be in. Not only that, but the day he waits for Arthur’s permission on anything is the day that he eats his own socks!

For these reasons and a few others such as time of day Merlin did not bother breaking his pattern of disobedience as he brought up the prince’s breakfast on time for the first time that month. Typically he wouldn’t be here this early and the prat which he served hated mornings more than he hated council meetings which meant Merlin would have time to set up breakfast and wake Arthur up as he should; on time and with food. Was he kissing up to Arthur a bit because he had disappeared all day yesterday and they had a bit of a falling out? No, of course not.

He pushed the door open as quietly as he could but was stopped in his tracks as he laid eyes upon the prince in his bed. Arthur was very much not asleep. His head was pressed back into the pillows, his eyes closed tight as he panted and groaned. The sheets were recklessly thrown off of his thighs and his hand pumped away over his dick. Merlin heard a great rush of blood whooshing past his ears and felt his face heat up. This certainly wasn’t going to get him into Arthur’s good graces. As if hearing his thoughts Arthur’s eyes opened and locked with Merlin’s.

“MERLIN!” he yelled, a mix of anger and shock. He scrambled to cover himself and control his breathing.

“Sire, I-”

“LEAVE!” the prince roared.

Merlin hastily dropped the food on the table as he yelled back, “I’m sorry, I had no idea!”

“Of course you didn't! You never knock!” said Arthur as he did up his breeches, a visible hard on under the laces.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Merlin replied weakly as he tore his gaze away from Arthur’s lap.

Arthur huffed, blond hairs sticking to the sweat on his forehead. “Just. Go.”

Merlin dipped his head and ducked out of the room, scurrying away as if the chambers were on fire. Arthur sighed and flopped back into his pillows. It’s embarrassing enough to be driven so mad by your manservant that you had to take yourself in hand before he arrived, but it was indescribably humiliating to have said servant then walk in on you. Worst of all he was still hard. He fixed a palm over himself and pressed down, the pressure excruciatingly heavenly. He bit his lip as he worked himself through his breeches. _Damn you, Merlin._

His traitorous mind flashed images before his eyes of that situation going differently. Merlin dropping the food and running over to Arthur, replacing the prince’s hand with his own. Merlin’s lips on his, on his neck, nipples. Merlin’s lips wrapped around his cock, pumping himself as he sucked Arthur dry. Now Arthur was ripping the laces open once more and taking hold of his leaking dick. It only took a few strokes before he was cumming with a shudder and Merlin’s name on his lips.

As he lay there panting and utterly spent he found he couldn’t even be angry at Merlin at the moment. Nevertheless, he needed to learn a lesson about knocking. Standing up he cleaned himself with his discarded tunic, at this point it didn’t really matter if Merlin saw it. He donned a clean tunic and breeches and popped on his cloak. Contrary to what Merlin believed Arthur could very well dress himself. He looked upon his mirror and messed with his hair, he needed to look as dignified as possible as he confronted Merlin.

Meanwhile across the castle Merlin was doing everything but thinking about Arthur in a dignified way. He’d ran from the rooms and straight to his own chamber. Gaius was out on the town, which Merlin thanked his lucky stars for. No doubt Arthur would be avoiding him for a few days now and while the thought was upsetting it was very convenient at the moment with his breeches growing tighter. He closed the door to his own room and began to struggle with the laces.

He squeezed himself in a large palm and hissed out in pleasure. He let go of his reddening dick to search for the oil he kept nearby, after all he was a young man and as human as any other. He fell upon his bed and he teased himself by running a hand over his hard nipples through his tunic. The room grew unbearably hot and he tore his neckerchief and jacket off. He dropped oil into his hand and ran it over his dick, his breathing speeding up. Now slick he began to pump with abandon, the pleasure racking through his body.

“Ah, _Ah_ ,” he moaned as he twisted a hand over the head just the way he liked. He imaged it was Arthur’s hand, the callouses from training scraping against his sensitive skin.

He felt a throbbing deep inside of him and bit his lip as he allowed his hand to move past his dick and tease at his rim. He spread his legs like a wanton maid and moaned the prince’s name as an oiled finger began to press into his entrance. His hips bucked against his hand and a desperation took over him. He kicked off his breeches and spread his long legs as much as he could. He shut his eyes and shuddered as he pressed into himself, the warmth of his hole overtaking his finger inch by inch.

Arthur walked through the halls now, a plan formulating in his head. If there was anything that Arthur knew for sure it was that Merlin was a giant girl. He was jumpy and sensitive and right now he could use those to his advantage. Merlin wouldn’t be expecting Arthur to come looking for him right after what had just happened between the two and Arthur could use the element of surprise against his enemy. He had inquired a few servants passing if they’d seen Merlin and only one had seen him running toward Gaius’s chambers, which was not unusual. It made sense really, of course Merlin would be cowardly and go hide with Gaius until Arthur wasn’t angry anymore, although he was a bit shocked Merlin hadn’t taken the opportunity and ran to the tavern.

The plan so far was this: He would go to Gaius’s chambers and scare the living soul out of Merlin by bursting in. If Merlin was in his room then Arthur would simply sway Gaius to remain quiet while he crept up and _then_ scare Merlin. If Merlin wasn’t there at all, well then Arthur could wait for a bit in Merlin’s room and order Gaius to say nothing to Merlin about his presence, the rest of his plan was easy to figure out. It wasn’t one of Arthur’s more elaborate plans, but Merlin was quite simple, he didn’t require extensive planning. Surely with Merlin’s near heart attack he would learn how unfair it was burst in one someone, and then Arthur could wank in peace.

At the moment, Merlin couldn’t have come up with even a plan that simple, his mind in the clouds as he rubbed against that spot that always have sparks shooting up his spine. He longed to feel the prince inside of him, his hands shook as he thought of what Arthur’s dick might feel like. He began inserting another finger, the stretch making him groan and turn his head sideways to attempt to hide his face in his pillow. He let his other hand find his dick again and slowly stroked over the length. His breathing was loud in his ears and his face had gone flushed. Blood pumped through him, the sound as if he were near the ocean hearing the water rush the shore.

After pressing his ear to the door and a few quiet knocks Arthur came to the rightful conclusion that Gaius was not here, which most likely meant one of two things: Merlin left with Gaius to help him, or Merlin was in his room slacking off like the lazy dolt he was. Arthur pushed the door open and found the room to be empty, he may have given up if not for a muffled sound coming from Merlin’s room. If he was taking a nap Arthur was going to be furious. He began to charge to Merlin’s door. How dare he embarrass Arthur and then come here to relax and sleep the day away?!

He pushed the door open with excessive force, the old wooden door swinging open on its hinges until it bounced off the wall with a loud slap. He had most certainly surprised Merlin, there was no doubt about that, and yet Arthur felt as if he was even more surprised.

Two of Merlin’s fingers had been buried deep within himself, his mouth open in silent ecstasy. His other hand working his dick like his life depended on it. When the door slammed against the wall Merlin’s eyes had flown open and a look of utter terror took over his flushed features. Arthur had never seen such a flurry of long pale limbs until he watched Merlin get up at great speeds and try to hide behind the rickety cot he called a bed.

“Arthur! What the HELL!” he yelled, and Arthur wasn’t sure if his face was still red from what he’d been doing or from the shame of being caught.

When Arthur planned this it ended with Arthur being very smug and Merlin learning an important lesson, now he stood dumbstruck and staring and Merlin with wide eyes. What he had just seen would no doubt be burned into his memory for all his days. A strange choked sound escaped from Arthur’s throat as he recalled the image of Merlin in such an intimate moment, his neck exposed and pale as he panted in pleasure.

Merlin hadn’t moved from his place on the floor, bending forward as if he could hide the pale stretch of his mile long legs. “Arthur!” he yelled again, now clear that he was angry. That snapped the prince out of it very quickly.

“Hold on! You don’t get to be mad at me!” exclaimed Arthur in outrage.

“Really?” asked Merlin sarcastically, “because I’m pretty sure I am.”

“You did the same thing to me this morning!”

Merlin’s comeback seemed to die for a split second as he recalled the prince on his bed.

“Stop thinking about it!”

“I wasn’t!”

“You were! I could see it in your face! Why don’t you ever knock?”

“You don’t knock either!”

“I’m the prince.” Arthur replied haughtily, refusing to apologize even though this wasn’t what he wanted, “I can do as I please when I please. You’re my _servant_ which means you should be serving me, not … doing whatever the hell that was!”

Anger flared in Merlin’s eyes and he suddenly stood up. Arthur tried his hardest to keep his eyes on Merlin’s face. He wasn’t sure how long he could succeed. “If you’re done humiliating me, then I’ll get right to it, sire!” he walked around the bed and ripped his breeches off of the floor, “may I beg his majesty for a bit of privacy to dress, or would you like to watch?” Merlin’s tone was scathingly sarcastic and it frustrated Arthur to no end. If Merlin wanted to be petty, two could play at that game.

“As if there were anything to see,” said Arthur his snobbiest voice. Merlin locked eyes with Arthur, the tension in the room unbearable. For a second Arthur was sure Merlin would try and punch him but instead his servant stalked up to Arthur and planted a kiss onto his mouth.

He hadn’t been expecting it, but he readily went with it. The kiss was desperate and rough, both still a little angry and with something to prove. Merlin pressed his stiffening cock against Arthur’s hip and rutted against him, a low groan vibrating into their kiss. “Bed,” was all Arthur managed to say before Merlin was ripping at his clothes like a wild animal. They shuffled back toward the bed, both of them now naked.

Arthur pushed Merlin back onto it and Merlin fell with a yelp. The prince smirked and raked his eyes over the planes of pale skin and lean muscle. Raven hair curled on his chest and down a trail to his dick. “Arthur,” Merlin groaned with impatience and reached up to yank the prince down with him.

They kissed again and Arthur couldn’t help but shudder as Merlin’s tongue slid against his with filthy intent. If Merlin was trying to enchant Arthur, then he was succeeding. Underneath him he felt as Merlin maneuvered their hips to line up, the hot skin of his cock sliding deliciously against his own. Merlin was slightly slick and Arthur scrunched his eyes closed and tried to keep control of himself.

Merlin nibbled at his ear and ran his huge hands over his shoulders and hair in a soothing manner. “Arthur,” he moaned, “Arthur I need you.”

Arthur dipped his head and sucked at Merlin’s neck. “How?”

“Inside,” Merlin breathed.

“Gods, yes,” Arthur groaned and lifted his head to look into Merlin’s eyes, “you sure?”

Merlin spread his legs making Arthur fall in between his thighs, “Yes. Very.”

Arthur bit his lip and sat back onto his knees. He reached forward and ran a finger over Merlin’s hole, the skin puckering at his touch. Merlin gasped and watched intently as Arthur rounded the rim with care and then began to wiggle a thick finger at his entrance. It slipped in with relative ease, his hole still slick with oil. Arthur groaned as his finger went deeper and deeper into Merlin until he was at the knuckle. He wiggled his finger and searched for that spot inside Merlin that would drive him crazy.

“Arthur!” cried Merlin and his back arched off the bed as Arthur made contact with it.

The prince wanted nothing more than to plunge into Merlin’s heat and ravage him, but he didn’t want to hurt Merlin and so instead he began to insert the second finger. Merlin mewled under his ministrations and turned his head side to side on the pillow with desperation.

“Please,” he begged with a thick voice, “I need you inside of me _now_ ... can’t take it anymore.”

His blood positively boiled at the words and he retracted his fingers. Arthur found the oil with shaking hands and spread some over himself to make sure there was no way he would hurt Merlin and settled between his legs again. He pressed the blunt tip of his dick against Merlin’s hole and forced himself to keep calm. Merlin’s chest was rising and falling with accelerated breath and he watched with glazed eyes as Arthur lined himself up. Arthur’s head sunk into him and his head fell back onto the pillow, his body boneless. Arthur was thick and hot and the way he stretched Merlin as he sank in inch by inch had Merlin’s eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Arthur was shaking with the exertion it took to let Merlin adjust to him. He was tight and hot, every so often squeezing Arthur in a way that made sweat bead at his temples. Arthur kissed Merlin with abandon and began to move gently. He panted into Merlin’s mouth as undeniable pleasure began to build up. “You feel so good,” he whispered into Merlin’s ear and hid his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck.

Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist, the new angle making Arthur hit his prostate over and over. He moaned without restrain and dug blunt nails into Arthur’s shoulders. “Faster,” he begged.

Arthur complied and sped up, his thighs burning as he pushed in and out of Merlin. The bed shook and creaked dangerously but neither of them noticed. “Oh, _hell_ ,” hissed Arthur.

“Harder!” cried Merlin.

Arthur always had trouble denying Merlin things, and now with Merlin convulsively squeezing him and sloppily kissing anywhere he could get his mouth on Arthur, he was powerless. He began to drill into Merlin, driving their bodies back and forth, the bed really whining now.

“Arthur!” yelled Merlin and held on to him as if he were a life line.

“Merlin,” moaned Arthur in response and took hold of his unruly hips to pound harder.

Arthur was something animal now, fucking into Merlin like it was the only thing he knew. Merlin for his part was trembling and gasping for air, the pleasure almost torturous. He knew he would be sore as hell after this, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it even a little. “I’m close,” Merlin choked out and his fingers wrapped in Arthur’s hair and tightened.

The sensation had Arthur on the verge of falling over the edge, “Me too,” Arthur panted in a broken voice and bit down on Merlin’s neck to try and hold out as long as he could. Merlin didn’t know he liked that until Arthur did it, and when he did Merlin realized he liked that a lot. The dull pain had him cumming, his muscles contracting and shaking letting Arthur feel Merlin come undone. The hot liquid pooled between their bodies and smeared as Arthur put his full weight on Merlin and pounded into him over and over. He came with a grunt and a look of such pleasure it bordered on agony.

They lay there for several moments, trying to catch their breath and come back down to the real world. Arthur felt as if he had no strength left, he could sleep for days.

“Oh Gods,” said Merlin,” we just had sex.”

“Don’t let it go to your head, I don’t even like you,” Arthur muttered, his lips grazing Merlin’s neck as he said it.

“You’re still inside of me, Arthur,” said Merlin as if it were undeniable proof that Arthur did indeed like Merlin, which it was in this case.

Arthur’s dick twitched despite himself and Merlin gasped, “Already?”

“What can I say?” answered Arthur cockily as he lifted his head to give Merlin a significant look.

“No way!” said Merlin, “I won’t be able to walk if we keep this up.”

“I am a sex God, yes,” agreed Arthur.

Merlin squeezed Arthur’s stiffening cock and gave a smug smirk as Arthur’s breath hitched.

“You’re going to pay for that.” The threat had Merlin’s own dick stirring to see what all the fuss was about. Arthur began to move his hips, a lazy roll that had them both speechless for a second.

“What happened … happened to you being being the prince,” Merlin struggled, “and me your servant who should stop wasting time?"

“You’re serving me just fine,” Arthur smirked, “We’ve finally found something you’re good at.”

Merlin smiled an evil smile and flipped them over, Arthur almost falling off of the narrow bed for a few seconds before Merlin pulled him into safety and settled on top of him. Merlin rolled his hips languidly his dick bobbing up and down as he rode Arthur. They both knew it wasn't going to last long, both already spent from the first round, but unable to stop themselves from doing this one more time. The slow lazy movement of Merlin's hips had Arthur melting into the bed and he knew it. Briefly Arthur wondered how Merlin had gotten so good at this, but the thought flew away as he watched Merlin take hold of himself and begin tugging. Arthur came at the sight of Merlin working himself while riding him. He shuddered and gripped Merlin's hips tightly, burying himself as deeply as possible inside of him. Merlin moaned and came, shooting his seed onto Arthur's chest.

He got off of Arthur as tenderly as he could and fell down next to the prince. There was no room for distance, but Merlin didn't seem to mind. He used a part of his sheets to clean up Arthur's chest with care, and Arthur watched in awe as he did it. He really did like Merlin more than he was willing to admit.

Merlin felt his eyes and looked up, an almost shy expression on his face,"What?"

Arthur melted inside, "You don't have to knock."

A grin turned Merlin's eyes into crescent moons, "Is that so?"

The prince wrapped an arm around Merlin and brought him closer, tangling his legs with the man next to him, "It is."

And Merlin never knocked again

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if writing smut if my cup of tea, might keep the rest of my fics a little more chill but I hope y'all enjoyed this. I'm leaving before I spontaneously combust with embarrassment, I'm too innocent for this, man.


End file.
